


Work In Progress

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men 92
Genre: F/M, Girl who never shuts up is into a boy with no mouth, New Relationship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, X-men 92 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: Jubilee has been avoiding Chamber, but not for the reasons he thinks.





	

Jubilee went through life with the expectation that with enough guts and a can do attitude you could make it through anything, and it's served her well so far. Now it just needed to get her a little further. 

Logan was somewhere in the Canadian wilderness doing whatever he does when he fucks off into the ether. Ororo is helping put out a brush fire with Bobby in the Midwest. The professor is in DC and no one else has quite enough time to keep a close eye on her with all the much younger students running around. Not that she really needs supervision anymore, but it's still a surprise to not have it.

It would have been against her nature to take that as anything less than a green light from the universe. 

It took her a while, lacking the tracking senses of Logan or Hank, but she found him on one of the lower roofs, one that sloped gently in the back of the mansion where no one appeared to be out so late in the evening. She climbed out and joined him, watched him twirl a useless cigarette between his fingers, the gesture providing some comfort, though not as much as it once did. 

"Hey, Jono." She said, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself against the cool night air. At heart she was still a California girl, not made for all this chill and damp. Jono though, he looked at home in it. 

['Lo, Luv.] his voice grumbled in her mind. 

That warmed her, even though she knew he didn't mean anything by it. Same way he calls everyone 'sunshine'. 

"I was looking for you." She started, but didn't know where to take it from there. 

[?] no words, just an inquisitive sensation. 

"I wanted to ah-...apologize."   
Humility didn't come easy to her, and neither did reliving her less than shining moments. 

Again, that feeling of questioning, but then, [Don' worry abou'it. Got the message from you avoid'n me.] he turned his face away, his bandages glowing lightly at the seams. [Wasn' like I really thought I was worth yer time anyway.]

Jubilee startled, "Be kind, rewind." She made a reversing motion. "No, seriously, excuse me? I don't know what you've got going on in that head of yours but that is not at all what I came out here to say." 

Jono angled himself back towards her, eyebrows up, eyes suspicious but interested. 

"I was looking for you to apologize for...you know..." She held her hands on either side of her mouth, pointer finger sticking down like fangs, "becoming a vampire and ruining our date. Which is probably the only date related disaster that Cosmo didn't prepare me for. Seriously, I actually went back through Rogue's old issues and checked."

This, along with her wild hand motions, earns her a chuckle that sends chills down her spine and they fall into silence.

"And I guess I need to apologize for avoiding you and making you think I wasn't interested. I was embarrassed. Who can't make it through a date without getting turned into a vampire?" 

[#firstworldmutantproblems] he intoned. 

"Tell me about it." She giggled, looking out on the gardens that stretched along the school grounds. "I got super powers that make society hate me and now I have to go live in this gorgeous mansion with all these other people like me. #firstworldmutantproblems." 

[I'm finally away from English food but don't have a mouth to eat with.] 

"I have an iPad but I can't use it when I'm upset or I'll fry it. #firstworldmutantproblems."

[I went on a date with a cute girl and can't kiss her because I don't have a mouth. #firstworldmutantproblems.]

Jubilee stopped mid thought, having been working on a reply of her own. She blushed and looked up at him through her eye lashes. She thought maybe the light seeping through the cracks in his bandages seemed a little brighter, a little redder. "That's... That's not really a problem." She said, softer than she normally spoke. "Not for me anyway."   
He looked away with derisive sound in her head. 

She turned and got up onto her knees to get into his face. "Hey. Now you're allowed to feel shitty, as powers go you got dealt a rough hand."

[Understatement.] he interrupted. She narrowed her eyes at him, though not so secretly she liked the sass.   
"Do you think I went out on a date with you expecting you to suddenly grow a mouth?" 

He started to speak in her head and she interrupted him.

"No. I figured we'd have to get creative."

That earned her a lifted eyebrow. [Creative how?]

She shrugged. "We'll have to figure that out together, but I'm pretty sure we can come up with other ways to be close." She was positive her cheeks were blazing now, though she didn't really mean it as sexual, it certainly sounded that way. 

The energy behind the bandages burned a little brighter and she couldn't decide if it was the glow or a blush staining his cheekbones pink. 

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to the bandages. Maybe it was silly, but she could feel the thrum of the psyonic energy just below the surface. Her lips tingled and she sighed as she pulled back. She struggled to meet his eyes, expecting rejection,expecting him to think she was an idiot, but when their eyes met his were wide and surprised. 

[I felt tha'. Your lips.] he seemed as startled by this as she was. 

She smirked a little. "Guess you don't have an excuse to not kiss that cute girl you went on a date with." 

['spose not.] he said, his voice hushed and stunned in her thoughts. 

"And last I knew you had hands?" 

[Tha' I do.] he said, holding one up with an amused tilt of his head.

She took advantage and twined their fingers together and scooted a little closer to him. She looked out on the lawn, mist rising as the night air cooled. 

"That's more than enough for me." 

He gave a nod and a squeeze to her hand, but his voice was still sullen in her mind. [For now.]

She leaned her head on his shoulder, a shiver running through her from the evening's damp and chill. "Now's all we gotta deal with. We'll figure the rest out as we go." 

[A work in progress.]

She gave a small nods and cuddled a little closer into his side, just enjoying the warmth of him.


End file.
